Hope
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Andai aku bisa bersuara dan berkata. Andai saja sudah pasti kalimat-kalimat itu aku katakan lebih jelas, tanpa harus ku torehkan pena di kertas note kecil ini. [Sulay]


**disc**: Dae bukan pemilik dari cast.

**warn**: OOC/OC. shounen-ai. romance. fluff.

**cast**: Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing.

check this one out!

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

"Kau selalu kesini? Syukur lah."

Hening—

"Hahah. Dan selalu sendiri?"

Hening—

"Kenapa harus kabur?"

Hening—

"Aigoo kau sangat manis."

Hening—

"Karena ingin bersantai tentu saja."

Hening—

"Kau kira aku berbohong? Apa ada tampang pembohong di wajahku?"

Hening—

"Ya! Jangan bilang aku bertampang babo. Aku sangat tampan kau tahu."

Hening—

"Ya! Kau— ah sudahlah, terserah apa katamu."

"**Hihihihi**"

"Jangan tertawa!"

Hening—

"Sudah cukup, dan sekarang mari kita nikmati kembang gula ini."

Hening—

"Tentu saja ini untukmu juga, kau suka kan?"

Hening—

"Waktu pertama sampai beberapa kali kita bertemu disini, kau selalu memakan kembang gula kan? Dan kau tak ingat sudah berapa bungkus yang kau makan? Itu sangat jelas bahwa kau menyukai ini."

Hening—

"Aku? Sudah pasti aku suka. Ini manis dan enak."

Hening—

"Jangan menggodaku! Tak sinkron dengan wajahmu."

Hening—

"Hahaha, seperti anak-anak TK."

Hening—

"Aw jangan menyodok pinggangku dengan penamu, karena itu sangat menyakitkan."

Hening—

"Ohh, oke aku terlalu hiperbola."

Hening—

"Ne?"

Hening—

"K-kau—"

Hening—

* * *

**_Andai aku bisa bersuara dan berkata-kata. Andai saja..._**

* * *

"Kau selalu kesini? Syukur lah." —kau datang lagi, selalu dengan wajah berseri-seri yang membuatku nyaman.

**_Ne, aku selalu kesini, bukankah kau tahu sendiri?_**

"Hahah. Dan selalu sendiri?" —kau duduk dekat disebelahku, dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

**_Hanya ingin sendiri, dan kau tahu, aku harus diam-diam keluar rumah untuk bisa sampai kesini._**

"Kenapa harus kabur?" —kau menatapku, orbs-mu menelusur jauh ke dalam mataku.

**_Orangtuaku pasti tak mengijinkan._**

"Aigoo kau sangat manis." —kau mengacak rambutku lembut, berhasil membuat rona merah nampak di pipiku, bukankah seharusnya kau yang manis?

**_Kau sendiri kenapa selalu sendiri kesini?_**

"Karena ingin bersantai tentu saja." —kau menyembunyikan rona merah dipipimu, aku tahu kau berbohong.

**_Bohong._**

"Kau kira aku berbohong? Apa ada tampang pembohong di wajahku?" —masih saja menyembunyikannya, eoh? Dan tak nampak sedikitpun tampang pembohong di wajah manismu.

**_Bukan pembohong, tapi babo._**

"Ya! Jangan bilang aku bertampang babo. Aku sangat tampan kau tahu." —bukan, kau sangat manis.

**_Kau bukan tampan, tapi manis._**

"Ya! Kau— ah sudahlah, terserah apa katamu." —omona! Lihatlah, rona merah di pipimu semakin tampak, kau semakin—cantik.

_"_**Hihihihi_"_**

"Jangan tertawa!" —sembunyikan saja terus rona merah itu.

_**Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja.** _

"Sudah cukup, dan sekarang mari kita nikmati kembang gula ini." —mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh?

**_Eh? Kenapa kau membawa banyak?_**

"Tentu saja ini untukmu juga, kau suka kan?" —kau yang mengerti aku.

**_Dari mana kau tahu aku suka kembang gula?_**

"Waktu pertama sampai beberapa kali kita bertemu disini, kau selalu memakan kembang gula kan? Dan kau tak ingat sudah berapa bungkus yang kau makan? Itu sangat jelas bahwa kau menyukai ini." —ternyata memperhatikanku? Kau mulai membuka bungkus kembang gula dan menyodorkan satu untukku.

**_Kau juga menyukai ini?_**

"Aku? Sudah pasti aku menyukai ini. Ini manis dan enak." —semanis dirimu.

**_Pantas kau juga manis._**

"Jangan menggodaku! Tak sinkron dengan wajahmu." —kau menepuk lenganku, berusaha agar tak merona, eoh?

**_Memangnya kenapa wajahku?_**

"Hahaha, seperti anak-anak TK." —tawa yang sangat lepas, aku menyukainya.

_**Ya! Jangan sebut aku seperti itu, lebih cocok sebutan itu untukmu.**  
_

"Aw jangan menyodok pinggangku dengan penamu, karena itu sangat menyakitkan." —wajahmu sungguh lucu, hampir saja aku memakanmu karena gemas.

**_Kau berlebihan._**

"Ohh, oke, aku terlalu hiperbola." —kau beralih menatap kemilau air Sungai Han yang bagai kristal diterpa sinar mentari senja.

**_Zhang Yixing?_**

"Ne?" —kau menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipitmu lagi.

**_Boleh aku menyayangimu?_**

"K-kau—" —kau tak percaya padaku? Aku.. aku sungguh..

**_Bolehkah?_**

* * *

_**...sudah pasti kalimat-kalimat itu aku katakan lebih jelas, tanpa harus ku torehkan tinta di kertas note kecil ini.**_

* * *

"Tentu saja boleh, Kim Joonmyeon." —kau tersenyum, menyandarkan kepala di pundakku, dan kau berhasil membuat hatiku terasa jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**annyeong. ini fanfic Just Wanna Say cuma Dae edit doang kok. nggak begitu banyak perubahan cuma lebih memperjelas aja soalnya ada yang bingung—emang ngebikin bingung—sama bagiannya Suho. ah Dae males mau ngejelasin, chingu bayangin aja sendiri, ne? heheh mianhaeyo.**

**at last, mind to review?**

**gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^**


End file.
